As the labor cost gradually increases, wheel enterprises gradually adopt automatic production. Since different sizes of wheels are produced every day, automatic fixtures need to meet the clamping of different sizes of wheels. This problem is also one of the obstacles that puzzle the development of automatic production in the wheel production industry. The present disclosure introduces a fixture for implementing mixed-line clamping of a wheel by eccentricity prevention.